


Night and Day

by heavywingdthief



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Banter, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - F/M/M, but kinda plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavywingdthief/pseuds/heavywingdthief
Summary: Just because you and Brian are happy together doesn't mean you couldn't be happier. It's just that Roger never really makes anything easy.





	Night and Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a Maylor fic and this. uh. happened on the side.
> 
> Also I've listened to nothing but Get Down, Make Love and Bad Company's Feel Like Making Love while writing this, so you can tell what kinda story it's gonna be.

It’d had to do.  
  


For two long months, the soft sheets and the firm pillows pressed into a nest around you’d had to do. The blush silk nightie he’d gotten you in Japan’d had to do. The warmth of your own hand, pushed between your thighs, the other tugging at the lace at your neckline, remembering the things he’d said on the phone from Detroit, from Philadelphia, from Seattle could make it feel like he was there instead of thousands of miles away. Sometimes, in a half-awake state, you could believe that he really was spooned against you, You could believe those really were his fingers brushing the hair from your shoulder to press a kiss into your sleep-warm skin, hot breath dampening -  
  


“Hey -”  
  


Your eyes shot open, and you must have jumped, because you could feel his chuckle rumbling against your back. It took two beats, one to be sure you were awake and another to be sure of what you were feeling, before you rolled over to look up into warm hazel eyes.  
  


“Bri,” you breathed, shocked before a grin could take hold. “God, Bri.”  
  


“Hello, love.” You could feel his returned smile more than see it in the dim light of your bedroom, and just to be sure it was there your fingertips found his lips, tracing them giddily.  
  


“Why are you -? Wasn’t I supposed to pick you up tomorrow?”  
  


He nodded, kissing your knuckles. “Got an early flight home. Rog gave me a ride.”  
  


“Remind me to thank him,” you mumbled softly, catching his lips in a kiss. God, that felt right. Like warm summer rain and cozy blankets and porridge hot off the stove. Like coming home.  
  


He hummed like he was going to respond, but his lips only moved to suck your lower lip between his teeth, making a little whimper escape your throat uninvited. His fingers tangled in your hair, drawing you closer - and _oh_ , it’d had to do but it hadn’t compared. It couldn’t compare to him all around you, long arms pulling you flush against him, the heat of his body seeping into yours and setting you on fire from the inside out.  
  


Rolling your body over top of his, you pulled away to catch your breath. In the light shining through the window, he looked debauched - as desperate for you as you’d been for him, curls tossed around his head, cheeks flushed, pupils blown wide as they dragged over you.  
  


“Bri,” you breathed, pushing up the pajama shirt he must’ve changed into just minutes ago. His broad chest spread out before you made something tug in your gut, and you couldn’t help but bite your lip, pressing your hips down against his stomach. “Bri, I’ve missed you so much.”  
  


His lashes fluttered as he looked you over, calloused fingertips pushing your nightgown up at the hips. “I’ve missed you…. Did you have to look like this the second I got home?”  
  


You blinked in confusion, sleep still clouding your brain.  
  


“Like what?”  
  


He thought for a moment, hands cradling your back as he sat up to wedge you into his lap. “Does it sound too unlike me to say you look like sin?”  
  


You snorted, kissing him gently despite the growing heat in your belly. “You’ve been spending too much time with Freddie.”  
  


His laugh was breaths of warm air against your collarbone as he pressed kisses there, fiddling with the straps of your nightie. “Maybe Freddie’s been spending too much time with me.”  
  


Tangling your fingers in his soft curls, you grinned, ready to retort until a hot tongue licked over your nipple, the lips that replaced it pulling a soft groan from somewhere deep inside of you. His fingers spanned your ribcage, holding you still as he sucked one into a point, and then the other, his teeth teasing against the sensitive skin. You couldn’t help rubbing up against his hip, feeling the heat and stiffness of his cock press against your thigh as you did. “Fuck, Brian….”  
  


He hummed softly in response, teeth gently teasing a red mark into the lush swell of your breast. Your attention wavered, sinking into the feeling until he pinched your thigh teasingly.  
  


“Ow.” You swatted at his head, making him laugh quietly. He trailed kisses back up your throat to capture your lips in a way you’d almost call chaste, were your nightgown not half-pulled-off.  
  


“Love your tits,” he mumbled, and there was a smile in his voice. “Missed you, missed them.”  
  


“That all you missed?” you asked, shifting against him again, and he shook his head, kissing along your jaw. In lieu of an answer, his fingers slipped under the bunched-up silk to bury in the damp curls there.  
  


You could feel how hard he was, length twitching against your inner thigh, but you couldn’t quite wrap your mind around doing anything about it while his long fingers were running over your clit like they owned it. A cry started to escape your mouth before he pressed his lips against yours, fingers sliding into you.  
  


“Shh shh,” he hissed, and your mind went blank for a full second at the feeling of his fingers filling you up. He wasn’t being careful, knew you well enough to know he didn’t need to be - just had two inside of you and the rough pads of his fingers massaging those nerve endings while his thumb bumped up against the underside of your clit.

How could he expect you to be quiet when this was the exact feeling you’d been craving for two whole months? Eight long weeks of missing him, missing his touch, missing his laugh, missing the way he seemed to know your body better than you did at times…. You could feel your legs drawing up against his sides and another loud moan threatening to break.  
  


But he nipped at your lips, his fingers finding the place inside that made your toes curl just as he whispered, “Rog is here, gotta be quiet.”  
  


You were grinding down against his palm, but it didn’t stop your mind from stuttering to a halt. “R-Roger?”  
  


Whether or not he answered you couldn’t be sure, because just then his tongue greedily found your breast again, and the heat spread throughout your body and reached a head; you were vaguely aware of sobbing his name as your muscles squeezed around his fingers, wringing out the last bits of pleasure.  
  


You were sure there was something you’d meant to ask him, but as the shockwaves ran through you and he laid you down on the bed, boneless, you couldn’t quite remember what it was.


End file.
